An envelope elimination and restoration (EER) power amplifier including a plurality of switching amplifiers has been proposed. The switching amplifiers amplify a pulse train and have different clock timings.
However, in the above technique, there is a drawback that the EER power amplifier could not amplify and maintain the pulse train modulated by pulse modulation.